The nuclear body, POD, has been identified as the oncogenic target in acute promyelocytic leukemia. It is known that the chromosomal translocation between the PML and RARa gene occurs in this disease and the cellular distribution of PML is changed. In both the patient and the cellular model, treatment with retinoic acid results in reformation of the POD and remission in the patient. In order to obtain a better understanding of the POD and its unknown function, we wish to follow the dynamic recreation of this nuclear body in situ. To perform this study, a fusion between the PML and GFP proteins will be used to track the PML in the living cell. Secondly, optical trapping will be used to both assist in the microinjection of this marker into a suspension model cell line and also to trap the cell during visualization of this dynamic process.